Doranbolt x Wendy Fanfiction
by Frosty Yang
Summary: Everything is fine with Doranbolt and Wendy's relationship...until they get a little surprise. Mostly Dorendy, some Gajevy, and a little bit of Nalu.
1. Chapter 1

One morning, Wendy woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. She got out of bed to find Doranbolt making a surprise breakfast for her.

"Breakfast smells amazing", the bluenette said with a smile. "Huh, it was supposed to be breakfast in bed, but the couch is okay too", he said with a smirk.

He gave her two pancakes and piece of bacon while he gave himself five pancakes and three pieces of bacon. Wendy quickly finished her food but was still hungry.

"Here have two of mine", he says as he put them on her plate. "Thanks Bolt", she says as she uses the nickname she gave him. "You must have been really hungry Wendy, hopefully you don't end up like Droy", he kissed her forehead and started washing dishes.

Wendy got up and went to take a shower as her cat Charlie rubbed against her legs.

"Meow", the little white cat was hungry too. "I'll feed you soon Charlie, go ask Doranbolt to feed you if you can't wait that long", she said as undressed and got in the shower. She was singing _Tears Don't Fall_ by **Bullet for my Valentine **when she felt a cramp in her stomach.

"Right on time Mother Nature", she sighed and got out. She quickly got dressed and walked to the living room while drying her hair.

"Where do you think you're off to", Doranbolt smirked as he looked from couch. "I'm just going to go for a short walk that's all, unless I see my friends of course. Anyway, did you feed Charlie", the girl asked while putting on her shoes. "Yeah, she wouldn't let me leave the kitchen until I did he-he", he laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys", the bluenette yelled at her friends Lucy and Natsu. "Hey Wendy, how's it goin", the blonde girl smiled. "It's been really good, but Mother Nature decided to visit", Wendy said with a smile and sigh. "Really, cuz she left me, Levy, and Erza a few days ago", Lucy was concerned and confused. "Do you really have to talk about this in front of me", the pink haired boy yelled in agony. "Ha-ha, sorry Natsu. We tried to make it less awkward as possible", said Wendy. "Wendy, are you hungry", Natsu asked handing her a candy bar. "No, Bolt made me breakfast earlier", the small girl said. "Was it good", Lucy and Natsu questioned. "Of course it was, he's a great cook", she laughed.

Natsu was suspicious about the bluenette's strange boyfriend. It's not that Natsu didn't like Doranbolt, he's just worried about Wendy getting hurt. He wouldn't know what to do if his child like friend was hurt by a guy, so he constantly kept an eye out for everything. Soon the three friends went to meet up with Mirajane, who probably just got off work.

"What's up guys", Mira smiled as she saw her friends. "Hey Mira", the all said in unison. "So Wendy, how's Bolt", Mira gave her a smirk. The bluenette blushed, "He's good, and he's at home though. That means I'll be leaving soon." "Oh really, anything exciting", Mira gave her a devious smile. "No, just hanging out and watching TV –" "Mother Nature is visiting her so definitely not", Natsu was getting tired of talking about his friend's relationship. Wendy was like a sister to him, so he didn't like the fact that she was dating. He hated it more since she was with a guy a few years older than her.

When Wendy got home, she took another shower and realized that Mother Nature hadn't come to visit her after all. When she got out and got dressed, she started craving pomegranates. Wendy wasn't sure what was happening to her body, she was scared.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bolt, I'm going out today", Wendy said. "Aww, I was hoping we could go out together," Doranbolt sulked. "We'll spend all day together tomorrow", Wendy hugs him. "Alright", he bids her goodbye for the time being.

Wendy went to see Freed, the best doctor in Magnolia. She told him what had been happening recently and he came to a conclusion.

"It seems my dear, that you are pregnant. Just let me run some tests to be sure," Freed said happily. "A-alright," the small bluenette said nervously.

Freed took her to the ultrasound room and rubbed the gel on her belly. He started rolling the device on her stomach and saw the image on the screen.

"Ha-ha, yep, it seems like you're about a month along", he said. "W-what, so I'm actually pregnant", Wendy was even more scared. "You should be happy, I'm sure the father would be too", Freed just smiled.

Wendy couldn't stop thinking of how Doranbolt might react to the news. She was afraid that he'd break up with her or not want the baby. Started walking to Gajeel and Levy's house. Since they were the only couple to have a baby, they'd know what to do.

"Hey Wendy, what's-", Levy couldn't finish her sentence. "I need to talk to you", Wendy said. "About what", Levy asked cheerfully while holding her six month old son. "I'm pregnant", Wendy whispered so Levy pulled her inside and led her to the balcony where Pantherlily, their black cat, was sleeping.

As Wendy explained, Levy only listened. There wasn't much Levy could do but listen, console her, and give her food. Soon, Levy put her baby to sleep near Lily so she could be free to use her hands.

"Does Doranbolt know yet", Levy asked in a concerned tone. "Not yet, how'd you tell Gajeel", Wendy asked curiously. "I told him at dinner one night and he almost fainted", Levy laughed. "We're supposed to spend tomorrow together. So I guess I'll tell him then", the small bluenette said softly.

The girls laughed and hung out for a while. But little did they know that Gajeel was listening to them. Gajeel wasn't as protective as Natsu, he could be just as angry. He called Natsu, who became furious, and they soon went to see Doranbolt.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bolt, I'm going out today", Wendy said. "Aww, I was hoping we could go out together," Doranbolt sulked. "We'll spend all day together tomorrow", Wendy hugs him. "Alright", he bids her goodbye for the time being.

Wendy went to see Freed, the best doctor in Magnolia. She told him what had been happening recently and he came to a conclusion.

"It seems my dear, that you are pregnant. Just let me run some tests to be sure," Freed said happily. "A-alright," the small bluenette said nervously.

Freed took her to the ultrasound room and rubbed the gel on her belly. He started rolling the device on her stomach and saw the image on the screen.

"Ha-ha, yep, it seems like you're about a month along", he said. "W-what, so I'm actually pregnant", Wendy was even more scared. "You should be happy, I'm sure the father would be too", Freed just smiled.

Wendy couldn't stop thinking of how Doranbolt might react to the news. She was afraid that he'd break up with her or not want the baby. Started walking to Gajeel and Levy's house. Since they were the only couple to have a baby, they'd know what to do.

"Hey Wendy, what's-", Levy couldn't finish her sentence. "I need to talk to you", Wendy said. "About what", Levy asked cheerfully while holding her six month old son. "I'm pregnant", Wendy whispered so Levy pulled her inside and led her to the balcony where Pantherlily, their black cat, was sleeping.

As Wendy explained, Levy only listened. There wasn't much Levy could do but listen, console her, and give her food. Soon, Levy put her baby to sleep near Lily so she could be free to use her hands.

"Does Doranbolt know yet", Levy asked in a concerned tone. "Not yet, how'd you tell Gajeel", Wendy asked curiously. "I told him at dinner one night and he almost fainted", Levy laughed. "We're supposed to spend tomorrow together. So I guess I'll tell him then", the small bluenette said softly.

The girls laughed and hung out for a while. But little did they know that Gajeel was listening to them. Gajeel wasn't as protective as Natsu, he could be just as angry. He called Natsu, who became furious, and they soon went to see Doranbolt.


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning Wendy, how's my favorite girl", Doranbolt whispered to wake the sleeping girl up. "I'm fine Bolt, how'd you sleep", the sleepy girl said. "I slept wonderfully. I'm going to make you some breakfast, I'll be right back", Bolt got up and went to the kitchen.

Doranbolt started making fruit and waffles for his pregnant wife to be…hopefully to be. He put the waffles on a plate and put the fruit on the side before placing it all on a tray. But when he walked in the room, she wasn't there.

"Wendy, where are you", he said frantically, worried about her. "I'm…in the…bathroom", she coughed out in a low tone.

He put the tray of food down and went to the bathroom. She was on the floor near the toilet and looked sick.

"Bolt, I have something to tell you", Wendy said nervously. "I know, you're pregnant. And I love that you're gonna have my child", Doranbolt said as he hugged her. "But how'd you know", Wendy had tears coming from her eyes. "Natsu and Gajeel told me, and Natsu tried to teach me a lesson", Bolt laughed, "You should eat. I want you and our baby to be healthy.

Wendy ate all her food, luckily Doranbolt made food for two. Now that Wendy was pregnant, more food had to be made since she was now "eating for too".

"Wendy, do you want to go out to dinner tonight", Bolt asked. "Of course we would Bolt", she said as she rubbed her stomach. "That's great! Good thing you aren't that far along. If that was the case, you'd need a new dress", he laughed as he hugged her.

A few minutes later he called Gajeel and told him the news, but little did he know that Natsu was listening too. Natsu still wasn't happy about the situation, so he was going to spy on them at the restaurant. But he couldn't tell anyone because he knew that they'd stop him from doing it.


	6. Chapter 6

An hour before going to the restaurant, everyone made preparations. Wendy was smoothing out her purple ruffled dress and Doranbolt was fixing his tie as he hid the ring in his pocket. Meanwhile, Natsu was getting his spy gear ready to go in case something happened. And soon they left their designated houses for the night.

"Hey Wendy, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant in the beginning", Doranbolt asked cautiously. "I was afraid that you'd reject us", Wendy said in a sad voice. "Why would I reject you", he asked as he grabbed her hand. "I didn't know if you wanted a baby or not", the bluenette looks down as they walk into the restaurant. "Well now you know that I want you both", he kisses her hand as they walk to their table.

They ordered their food, but they were unaware of Natsu spying on them. All he was doing was looking in from the window near their table. The pink haired boy was getting very impatient with Wendy's boyfriend.

"When is that guy gonna propose", Natsu mumbled to himself. "Natsu, why are you spying on them", Gajeel found him and dragged him away from the restaurant.

Meanwhile, Doranbolt was proposing to Wendy inside. The bluenette screamed and said yes about ten times. After that, they went to Makarov's place and had their own private wedding…mostly because Natsu would've beaten him up just for kissing Wendy in front on him. Then the newlyweds finally went home and spent the rest of the night eating ice cream and watching movies until they fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Eight months later, everyone was at the park for a picnic. Gajeel and Levy even brought their fourteen month old baby, Rogue, and were trying to feed him watermelon. Meanwhile Natsu, Lucy, Mirajane, and Doranbolt were playing Frisbee; but Wendy was getting ice cream because Bolt was afraid that she might get hurt. He was always worried since she was pregnant and knew that if anything had happened, Natsu would blame him.

"Ouch", Wendy collapsed as she ate the ice cream. Doranbolt noticed and quickly abandoned his game top see what happened, "Wendy are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?" "Bolt, I need to go to the hospital", she held her stomach, "my water broke."

Doranbolt carried her and shouted to everyone that they need to hurry to the hospital. Levy knew exactly what he meant and told them what was going on. They got to the hospital in about ten minutes and got her into a room.

"Wendy, everything's gonna be okay, I'm right here", Doranbolt held her hand tightly. "I know, I trust that everything's alright", she smiled at him. "Gajeel, you should take Rogue outside. Just in case Wendy gives birth soon, I don't want you to pass out like last time", Levy said. "Alright, but that means Natsu has to leave too", Gajeel said pulling Natsu out as he held Rogue. "C'mon Gajeel, let me stay…Lucy help me", Natsu pleaded loudly, so Lucy left with him.

A few hours later, Levy went home, leaving Wendy and Bolt to themselves in the room. Wendy started going into labor randomly and caused a panic with the nurses and doctors. Six hours later, Wendy gave birth to a baby girl. She had Wendy's eyes and Doranbolt's hair.

"She's so beautiful, I can't believe I'm a father now", Doranbolt said in awe. "I'm so happy that you're happy", Wendy said with a smile. "What should we name her", Doranbolt asked. "We need should name her Cream, it is what I ate when my water broke", the girl laughed and looked at her new baby girl. "That's perfect", Bolt kissed her and their new baby.

Soon they all fell asleep in the hospital room. Bolt was happy to be a dad and Wendy was happy that he was happy. Doranbolt and Wendy both dreamed about their new future with baby Cream. They even smiled in their sleep about that life and how amazing it would be. And they all lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
